1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for integrating an indoor golf center or facility within a traditional, existing airport terminal building, and more particularly, to a computer method and system for linking the operation of an indoor golf facility, at which travelers can participate in golf activities, to the operations of an airport terminal and to the operations of numerous service and equipment providers including airlines, travel agents, golf equipment retailers and manufacturers, hotels, and golf courses.
2. Description of the Related Art
While air travel is a significant method of transportation that is continuing to grow in its importance, many travelers are deeply dissatisfied with their air travel experience. A large part of this traveler dissatisfaction is caused by long layovers and waiting periods at airport terminals resulting from scheduling patterns of flights by airlines and unplanned flight delays due to mechanical difficulty, weather, and other unforeseen problems. The long layovers and waiting periods are seen by travelers as a waste of time and an inconvenience because the length of time they spend at the airport terminals is generally outside their control and because there is typically only a very limited number of things to do within the airport terminal to make the wait more bearable. Typical activities include eating and drinking, shopping, resting, and reading in lounges, restaurants, shops, and waiting areas provided inside the airport terminal and to enjoy some of these limited facilities, travelers often are required to join (i.e., pay an extra fee) travel clubs organized and operated by individual airlines. Additionally, if a traveler does participate in any of these activities that generally occur at a large distance from airline boarding gates, they have trouble enjoying the activity because they remain solely responsible for monitoring the departure and/or boarding time of their flight, which can be changed by the airline at any time, and for arriving in a timely fashion at the correct boarding gate, which can also be changed by the airline, to insure they do not miss their flight. Because travelers tend to hold the airport terminal operator and, more often, the airline they are traveling with responsible for their travel experience, including experiences during layovers and waiting periods, airport operators and airlines are continuously looking for ways to improve traveler satisfaction during layovers and waiting periods to increase repeat and referral business. The inventor recognize that the game of golf and activities associated with golf could be popular and well-accepted in airport terminal or concourses and would significantly enhance many air travelers' satisfaction with the overall travel experience. Golf is a well-known and popular game that is enjoyed by a large number of players belonging to a wide range of age groups of either gender. In traditional, outdoor golf, players begin play on a golf course at a tee time established days, weeks, or longer beforehand and are grouped together in a foursome of players to play a 9 or a 18-hole round or game of golf. Alternatively, a player may put their name on a waiting list and be added to a group of golfers to create a foursome. In either case, play is generally continued until all (i.e., 9 or 18) of the holes are completed by all four players. Before and after the round of golf at the golf course, the players can practice their game at provided putting greens, chipping greens, and driving ranges, can take lessons from a golf professional, and can purchase and test various golf equipment and accessories. From the player's perspective, these and similar golf and golf-related activities are attractive alternatives to the limited number of entertainment activities provided in airport terminals prior to this invention.
However, in addition to being attractive from the player's viewpoint and increasing traveler satisfaction, a golf and golf-related facility will only be widely accepted and adopted by air travelers, airport operators, airlines, and the facility operator if other constraints are satisfied. One important constraint is that such activities are commercially viable, e.g., draw in large numbers of players who will pay to participate or otherwise spend money in and around the golf facility to exceed operation costs of the facility operator and be as, or more, profitable to the airport operator than existing facilities within the airport terminal, such as a lounge or restaurant, that may have to be replaced. An additional constraint is the need to adequately integrate the operation of the golf facility into the operation of the airport terminal and of the airlines operating at the terminal such that travelers will not miss flights and operations of the airport terminal will not be hindered. If these constraints can be overcome, there will be a demand among airport terminal operators and airlines for such a system that allows golf and golf activities to be brought into the airport setting.
Presently, there is no system or apparatus that addresses the problems associated with bringing the traditional game of golf into airport facilities. Consequently, there remains a need for a method and system for operating a golf facility within an airport setting that is attractive to potential players because of its familiarity and its adaptability for player participation; that is appealing to airport terminal operators and golf facility operators because it attracts numerous customers (i.e., players), is commercially viable, and integrates well with other airport and airline operations.